fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Castlevania Fandom
Basic Information Inspired by the popular video game series (which goes by the same name), the (American) anime series is a dark medieval fantasy. The series follows the last surviving member of the disgraced Belmont clan, Trevor Belmont, as he tries to save Eastern Europe from extinction at the hands of Vlad Dracula Tepes. As Dracula and his legion of vampires prepare to rid the world of humanity's stain, Belmont is no longer alone, and he and his misfit comrades race to find a way to save mankind from the grief-maddened Dracula.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castlevania_(TV_series) Appearance Castlevania is 5'9.5" in height, with a large, bulky, and muscular build. He has blue eyes with a scar going over his left eye. His hair is a dirty blonde color that looks like it was chopped off at the bottom. He wears a headband that is a combination of Richter and Simon Belmonts'. His outfit is a combination of the two Belmonts mentioned along with Trevor Belmont. He also has a scar on his chest much like the one the Alucard has. He is usually seen carrying around his chain whip or some kind of holy weapon. Personality Castlevania is very eloquent and soft of voice, using formal language and speaking calmly most of the time. He cares deeply for his friends and allies and will lay his life on the line for those he loves. He’s very religious, belonging to the Christian faith, but doesn’t impose these beliefs on others. However, he is a monster hunter and despises demons and other supernatural, predominantly evil beings. He is very stubborn when it comes to his drinking, and refuses to acknowledge his addiction. Whenever he’s drunk, he has a more loose way of speaking, but retains his verbose language and collected demeanor and can often appear to be sober. Relationships Family Konami - Parent Metal Gear Fandom - Brother Silent Hill Fandom - Brother Death Stranding Fandom - Cousin Bloodstained Fandom - Related Friends Super Smash Bros Fandom (He knows all of the Nintendo Fandoms due to Super Smash Bros. but is not close with all of them) Street Fighter Fandom Megaman Fandom Metroid Fandom They're better friends than most of the Nintendo Fandoms, due to the fact of founding the Metroidvania genre together. Monster Hunter Fandom Kid Icarus Fandom Quadrants Fire Emblem Fandom - Flush Crush Touhou Project Fandom - Moirail Creepypasta Fandom - Kismesis CV thought CP was a vampire when they first met because he noticed that CP had sharp teeth and pale skin. CP had already been though two Kismesis relationships, so it was bound that CV would become their new Kismesis. Abilities He is highly skilled in several weapons, including swords, throwing knives, throwing axes, explosive holy water, cross-shaped boomerangs, and his trusty Vampire Killer whip. The whip is blessed and warded to both maim and kill demons and monsters, as well as keep anyone else from trying to wield it; anyone other than him who attempts to touch it will suffer burns. He is capable of some small feats of magic - mostly blessing and warding objects and teleportation, as well as energy projection with enough effort. Trivia * He has a mix of an English and Romanian accent, and is fluent in English, Romanian, and Latin. * He keeps many many bats in his castle, all of which he’s named after various Biblical figures and characters from his media. * He is very adept at playing the piano and singing. References Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandoms Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:Cartoon Fandoms